


Not Fully Evil

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: There's a fine line between good and evil





	Not Fully Evil

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Fully Evil  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 327  
>  **Summary:** There's a fine line between good and evil  
>  **A/N:** written for Bingo at 1-million-words

“You’re a demon, Cole.” Prue quickly pointed out the obvious. “And that makes you evil.” She waited patiently for her sister, Phoebe to step in and defend her boyfriend.

Phoebe placed her hands on her hips and glared at her older sister. “He may be a demon, Prue but he’s not evil.” She paused for a minute before she quickly amended, “At least he’s trying to be good for me.”

“Then why did you break up with him?” Prue had seen the longing filled looks Phoebe cast in Cole’s direction whenever she thought no one was looking. And the way she sighed when his name was mentioned was starting to drive her mad. 

“I...” Phoebe quickly turned to face Cole. “I...”

It’s okay, Phoebe. I understand.” He lied. Of course he did. Cole didn’t understand but he couldn’t stand the look of pain on Phoebe’s face.

“I don’t.” Prue interrupted.

“No one asked you, Prue.” Both of them whispered in unison.

“Hmmph.” Prue muttered beneath her breath as she fought the smile that threatened to appear. “I know when I’m not wanted.” She quickly turned and walked up the stairs.

“Cole, I...”

“No, Phoebe. Let me go first.” He cleared his throat before he continued, “Prue was right my demon side does make me evil but the human part wants desperately to be good so it can deserve you. But I can’t....”

Phoebe held up her hand to stop him. “You’re right but there’s a really fine line between good and evil.”

A look of confusion clouded his face. “So which side of the line would you say I’m on?”

A beautiful smile lit her eyes as she stared up into his. It had taken her awhile to realize that Cole was both sides of the same coin. He would probably never be fully good but as long as he loved her and she loved him Cole would never be fully evil again. Her smile widened. “Mine.”


End file.
